Vuelve
by Healing Sword
Summary: Soy nueva aqui, así que espero que les guste mi songfic.


Okay, este songfic esta hecho de unas de mis canciones favoritas de Reik y se me ocurrió esto, espero que les guste y manden Reviews porfa!

**Vuelve **

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el árbol Sagrado recordando o reflexionando lo que había pasado hace unas semanas.

**Inuyasha:** Qué abre hecho para que Kagome se fuera?

* * *

_Sigo buscando el porque,_

_Te fuiste de aquí,_

_Dejando un abismo entre tu y yo,_

_No te he podido olvidar,_

_No se si a ti te pase lo mismo._

_Toda mi vida cambio, me falta tu amor_

_Siento que pierdo la razón_

_Y hoy te he vuelto a llorar_

_Porque sin ti no aprendo a vivir_

* * *

(Flashback) 

Era de noche, ya todos estaban dormidos:

**Inuyasha:** (sentado en un árbol) _este aroma es de...sí no puedo estar equivocado es Kikyo._

No lo pensó dos veces para levantarse e ir a buscarla. Pero una persona se había percatado de su ausencia (adivinen quien es?). Kagome, sin mas preámbulos se fue tras Inuyasha, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder "_siempre es lo mismo, Inuyasha se va tras ella y yo soy la que termino toda triste pero ya no soportare más!" _pensó Kagome.

Después de unos 3 minutos, Inuyasha llega a donde esta su amada Kikyo (_ash! como la odio que se muera_). Como siempre Kikyo estaba absorbiendo las almas y se percata de la presencia de Inuyasha:

**Kikyo:** Ahora que quieres?

**Inuyasha: **Verte a ti.

**Kikyo:** Mh, Inuyasha no te entiendo.

**Inuyasha: **Que es lo que no entiendes?

**Kikyo: **Que dices que me amas, pero en realidad tu amas más a esa niña.

(En esos instantes Kagome ya se encontraba en la escena de Inuyasha y Kikyo.)

**Inuyasha: **Eso no es verdad, Kagome es una persona en la que puede percibir los fragmentos de Shikon, nada más.

(Kagome sentía como si la hubieran atravesado el corazón con una bala de callón)

**Kagome:** (detrás de unos arbustos) _Inuyasha, eso es lo que realmente piensas de mi._

**Kikyo:** Vaya pensé que te estabas enamorando de esa niña tonta.

**Inuyasha:** Sí, pero quien querría a es niña boba, es solo un estorbo para el equipo.

(Kagome no lo soporta mas y sale de los arbustos)

**Kagome: **(llorando)Inuyasha! Como te atreves a decir eso sobre mi!

**Inuyasha:** (nervioso) C-como cuanto tiempo llevas hay?

**Kagome:** Lo suficiente, para darme cuenta que no vale la pena estar arriesgando mi vida por una persona que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene. Y sabes pensé que algún día podrías estar enamorado de mi, pero veo que no, SOLO ERES UN ESTUPIDO Y SABES QUE MÁS TE DETESTOOOO!

(Inuyasha estaba en casi un shock por lo que dijo Kagome)

(Kagome se va)

* * *

_Toda mi vida cambio_

_Me falta tu amor _

_Siento que pierdo la razón_

_Y hoy te he vuelto a llorar_

_Porque sin ti no aprendo a vivir._

* * *

(Al día siguiente) 

**Kagome: **Lo siento chicos, pero debo irme, la próxima semana tendré exámenes y prefiero estudiar desde una semana antes. (mintiendo)

**Shippo: **Kagome no me dejes solito con esa bestia!

**Kagome:** No te preocupes Shippo, sabes que tienes a Miroku y a Sango para que te cuiden.

**Sango: **Es cierto Shippo, yo te cuidare muy bien.

**Shippo:** Si tienen toda la razón.

**Kagome: **Bueno ya me voy , se cuidan!

**Sango:** Espera, no te vas a despedir de Inuyasha, aunque también se me hace muy extraño que él no este aquí.

**Kagome: **(con cara enojada)Ahh... es que no tengo mucho tiempo bueno adiós!

(salta por el pozo y se desvanece)

(Inuyasha estaba observando todo lo que paso, muy enojado)

**Inuyasha: **_Quien necesita a esa niña tonta? Al fin y al cavo regresara en una semana, lo suficiente para que piense en una disculpa por lo que me dijo...pero que tal si no regresa._( _Tenia que ponerlo muy orgulloso)_

* * *

_Vuelve, quiero sentirme en tus brazos _

_Quiero besarte los labios_

_Por siempre quedarme a tu lado._

_Vuelve, sabes que tu me haces falta_

_La espera es cruel y lastima._

_Vuelve, llena de amor mi vida._

* * *

(5 semanas después) 

**Miroku:** Ya a pasado un mes y la señorita Kagome no regresa.

**Shippo: **Le habrá pasado algo malo.

**Sango: **No lo creo, en la época de Kagome es muy segura dudo que haya pasado algo malo.

**Miroku: **Creo que no fueron los exámenes el motivo de que regresará a su época.

**Sango:** Entonces, cual seria el motivo?

**Shippo: **Ese perro tonto le hizo algo malo a Kagome y no se ha ido a darle una disculpa.

**Miroku: **Sí, pero ¿que?

(Inuyasha estaba oyendo todos sus comentarios)

(Fin del Flashback)

* * *

_Como sacarme este amor que ahora es dolor_

_Talvez olvidarte sea mejor_

_Pero no puedo engañar a este corazón que espera por ti._

* * *

**Inuyasha:** Como le are para olvidar a Kikyo de una ves por todas? 

**Conciencia: **_Talvez si apreciar lo que a hecho Kagome por ti. _

**Inuyasha: **Pero que a hecho ella por mi?

**Conciencia:** _Además de soportarnos, arriesga su vida todos los días al estar a tu lado y no me digas que ya se te olvido que casi pierde la vida cuando Kaguya _(_película 2 de Inuyasha_) _nos estaba transformando en un mounstro completo._

**Inuyasha: **Pero como le are para que ella me perdone por todo lo que le dije?

**Conciencia: **_Si en verdad lo dices con sinceridad ella talvez perdonará._

(Inuyasha se va hacía el pozo y salta para ir a la época de Kagome.)

(En el templo Higurashi)

**Sota: **Hola!

**Inuyasha: **Sabes donde estas Kagome?

**Sota: **No esta con nosotros esta con mis primos en un paseo a fueras de la cuidad.

(Flashback)

**Kagome: **Sota!

**Sota: **Sí, hermana.

**Kagome:** Quiero que si ves a Inuyasha le digas que no estoy y que me fui a un lugar muy lejos.

**Sota: **Eh...sí hermana.

(Fin del Flashback)

**Inuyasha: **(triste) Bueno, esta bien. Adiós!(se va)

(Sota se va corriendo al cuarto de Kagome)

**Sota: **Hermana!

**Kagome: **Que?

**Sota: **Tu amigo con orejas de perro vino a verte y se veía muy triste, como que te venia a darte disculpas o algo así.

**Kagome: **..., Sota dile a mamá que voy a la época Feudal.

**Sota: **Sip.

(se va)

* * *

_Vuelve, quiero sentirme en tus brazos_

_Quiero besarte los labios_

_Por siempre quedarme a tu lado._

_Vuelve, sabes que tu me haces falta_

_La espera es cruel y lastima._

_Vuelve, llena de amor mi vida._

* * *

(En la época feudal) 

**Inuyasha: **Soy un imbécil! No debí decir eso, soy un estúpido.

(llega Kagome a donde esta Inuyasha y se oculta en unos arbustos)

**Inuyasha: **Solo pensé que ella no se había percatado de mi ausencia si esto no hubiera pasado..., pero paso y no puedo hacer nada, ella no quiere verme y quisiera pedirle muchas disculpas y también decirle que la amo con toda mi alma.

(eso ultimo hizo que a Kagome empezara a llorar)

**Inuyasha: **En realidad nunca me habría dado cuenta si no hubiera pasado lo que paso, pero ella ya no esta.

**Kagome: **Eso es lo que realmente piensas de mi Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha se voltea con toda velocidad para verla)

**Inuyasha: **(se acerca a Kagome y la abraza) Perdóname por lo que te he dicho y tambien quiero decirte----

**Kagome: **Inuyasha, no tienes que decir nada, ya lo oí todo.

(Inuyasha no lo penso dos veces y le dio un beso de lo mas tiernoa Kagome)

* * *

_Vuelve, llena de amor mi vida

* * *

_

**_Fin._**

Espero que les haya gustado, bueno manden Reviews o si no recen por mi que me vaya bien en las calificaciones (XD). SEE YA!


End file.
